


Nocturne

by tirsynni



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack was just sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

Zack was just sleeping.  
  
Cloud rested his cheek on Zack’s chest. It was warm and wet, but it was raining. Trust Zack to sleep in the rain.  
  
Zack’s Buster sword was heavy in Cloud’s hand. That was okay. Zack had carried him for so long. He could carry this.  
  
Cloud’s other hand rested over Zack’s heart. It rained so hard that Zack’s chest seemed still in comparison. Cloud’s hand was soaked.  
  
“Come on, Zack,” Cloud coaxed. He tasted acid and copper. “Aeris is waiting.”  
  
Just over the cliff. Midgar was right there, Aeris safely inside. They could have pie.  
  
Zack didn’t answer. He had to be so tired. It was okay. Cloud could do the work now.  
  
He thought he felt Zack’s arms wrap around him, but it was only the pounding rain. Cloud closed his eyes. Zack would wake up and they would go. They would go together.  
  
Zack was just sleeping.


End file.
